Кларк Кент
Кал-Эл - сын Джор-Эла и Лары Ван-Эл. После прибытия на Землю ребенком, он стал Кларком Кентом и позже он стал известным героем, по имени Супермен. Биография Отправка на Землю Кал-Эл был отправлен на Землю, вместе со своей двоюродной сестрой (кузиной) Карой, с погибающей планеты Криптон. Making it to Earth safely, Kal-El had a safe human upbringing and later became the superhero known as Superman. During his first heroic act, he saved a plane. Twenty four years later Kara's pod crash landed on Earth, and he left her with the Danvers family, scientists who had helped him understand his own powers. Sending James to National City He later asked James Olsen who he knew wanted to broaden his own horizons, to go to National City to keep an eye on Kara, and to deliver the blanket he was wrapped in as a baby, so she could use it as a cape. Reactron He arrives to save his cousin from Ben Krull after being called by James Olsen. Personality Kal-El was described by James to Kara as "everything you want him to be, and more". According to James Olsen, he is very stubborn. Kal-El is protective of his cousin Kara Zor-El, as he asked James to keep an eye on her while he is off saving the world. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Like all Kryptonians, Kal-El possesses the power to absorb the light and radiation of stars, specifically those in the yellow spectrum. His body is constantly absorbing and storing energy from Earth's yellow sun, which in turn grants them incredible powers, such as superhuman strength, senses, impenetrable skin, and even the power to defy gravity. **'Solar Battery:' Due to his Kryptonian heritage, Kal-El is able to absorb solar energy from a yellow sun. **'Super strength:' Due to his Kryptonian heritage, Kal-El is much stronger than a normal human. **'Super speed:' Due to his Kryptonian heritage, Kal-El is able to move much faster than a normal human. **'Flight:' Due to his Kryptonian heritage, Kal-El is able to fly. **'Invulnerability:' Due to his Kryptonian heritage, Kal-El is able to take more damage than a normal human. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Due to his Kryptonian heritage, Kal-El is able to heal much faster than a normal human. **'Super hearing:' Due to his Kryptonian heritage, Kal-El has super hearing. **'Super breath:' Kal-El is able to exhale powerful gusts of air from his mouth. He can also cause the temperature of his breath to drop, therefore able to freeze nearly anything. **'X-ray vision:' Due to his Kryptonian heritage, Kal-El is able to see through all solid objects; except for lead. **'Heat vision:' Due to his Kryptonian heritage, Kal-El is able to shoot concentrated heat beams out of his eyes when exposed to a yellow sun. **'Immunity:' Like all Kryptonians, Kal-El is immune to all forms of diseases and illnesses. **'Immunity to Telepathy:' Like all Kryptonians, Kal-El is immune to all forms of telepathy. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, Kal-El is weak against kryptonite, as it is a radioactive mineral from his home planet Krypton; kryptonite not only weakens his physical attributes, leaving him vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if he is exposed to it for too long, it will kill him. Appearances Season 1 * * * * Notes *Kal-El debuted in Action Comics #1 (June, 1938) as the last son of Krypton, rocketed from the doomed planet of Krypton before its destruction and later becoming the hero known as Superman. *''Supergirl'' marks Kal-El's eighth live action television appearance; previously appearing in Adventures of Superman, '' I Love Lucy'', The Adventures of Superboy, '' It's A Bird, It's A Plane, It's Superman'', Superboy, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, and most notably, Smallville. *Despite being physically seen only twice in the whole series so far, Clark is mentioned in just about every episode so far. Additionally, Kara has had on line chats with him twice, suggesting that, even though Kara hid her powers for twelve years prior to the series, they still keep in touch. *It is unknown if Superman will physically make an appearance on Supergirl, but it is unlikely due to him being in the DC Cinematic movies. Ссылки